


Третий не лишний

by faikit



Series: Никто не виноват [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Стиву кажется, что его заменили сразу по нескольким фронтам





	

Все оказывается не так просто. Словно из параллельной вселенной Стив вернулся не в свою реальность, а в какую-то третью – где все знакомо, однако чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке.  
В миссию их уносит уже через час после того странного пробуждения – ГИДРЕ все неймется. В квинджете, по пути к месту назначения, инструктировать команду начинает Баки, сам Стив едва успевает открыть рот, а затем просто принимает ситуацию, тем более, что озвученная стратегия безупречна. Тогда-то и рождается мысль о том, что его заменили сразу по нескольким фронтам. Болезненная такая мысль, зубастая.  
Бой выдается коротким и жестким. Расстановку сил Стив оценивает на отлично, но ощущает предательский привкус досады. Мотает головой, отгоняя непрошенные эмоции. Они не мешают бить в цель и попадать. Но заставляют каждую минуту непроизвольно искать глазами Железного Человека и Зимнего Солдата. Баки серебристо-черным вихрем мелькает то тут, то там, отбивая атаки и уравнивая силы, если для кого-нибудь из Мстителей перевес врага становится значительным. За его спиной неизменно загораются красно-золотые всполохи. Стоит Баки, не оборачиваясь, поднять руку, как ее тут же перехватывает железная перчатка, поднимает его в воздух и переносит в нужную точку. Тони и Баки словно исполняют в гуще битвы хорошо отрепетированный танец. Они работают слаженно, безупречно. Стива разрывает между гордостью за команду и давно позабытым чувством, напоминающим зависть и оставленным, как он думал, в далеких сороковых.  
Подведение итогов миссии Баки неожиданно оставляет ему. Приваливается бедром к столу в гостиной, не поворачивая головы, берет протянутую Тони чашку и, прежде чем отпить, спрашивает:  
– Что скажешь?  
Тони падает на ближайший стул, принимает привычную расслабленную позу. Стив задумчиво провожает его взглядом и не сразу соображает, что от него требуется. Только когда Наташа ставит перед ним чашку кофе и легко касается плеча, понимает, что на него смотрят все. Стив мысленно ругает себя за то, что расклеился, и проводит стандартный разбор полетов.  
Всю следующую неделю он загружает себя работой, оставляя время лишь на еду и сон. Вместе с Баки собирает данные о базах, складах оружия, местонахождении руководящих лиц. Работа отвлекает, позволяет почувствовать себя снова нужным, важным для кого-то – если не для Тони, так для людей, которые, возможно, даже не слышали о Мстителях. Покидая конференц-зал, Баки каждый раз задерживается на несколько секунд, словно хочет о чем-то спросить – и не решается.  
Поймав на себе очередной такой взгляд, Стив разворачивается к нему всем корпусом.  
– Что?  
Баки смотрит с прищуром, оценивающе, потом вздыхает:  
– Ты долго намерен игнорировать нас?  
Стив складывает руки на груди и поджимает губы.  
– О чем ты?  
Баки удивленно приподнимает брови, поводит плечами.  
– О Тони, – произносит и неуверенно добавляет: – Обо мне.  
– Ты же это несерьезно, – отвечает Стив после небольшой паузы. Не хочется ляпнуть что-нибудь обидное или выдать собственные чувства.  
Баки делает глубокий вдох и принимается сжимать и разжимать кулаки, словно перед дракой. Еще у него это признак большого волнения, но Стив не уверен, что именно сейчас испытывает Баки, потому предпочитает отступить на пару шагов.  
– То есть, для тебя это несерьезно? – спрашивает Баки, не двигаясь с места. Когда он шевелит металлическими пальцами, едва слышно жужжат сервоприводы. – Стив, нам нужно внести ясность. Ты хочешь быть с нами или у тебя другие планы?  
– Ладно, давай обсудим, – кивает Стив, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. – То, что произошло, было странно.  
– Мы с тобой это уже обсудили, там же, на месте, – снова щурится Баки. – И приняли выбор Тони. Или ты передумал? Если передумал, то тебе придется с нами объясниться. Особенно с Тони. Потому что соскочить молча и без причин не получится.  
– Баки, ты в самом деле готов делиться им со мной?  
– Если он того хочет, – пожимает плечами Баки. – Скажи, что смущает тебя – попробуем развеять сомнения.  
Стив нервно хмыкает.  
– Мы с тобой знаем друг друга столько лет. Если бы между нами что-то могло быть – случилось бы уже давно.  
– Ну, это случилось, – усмехается Баки. – Неделю назад мы оказались в одной постели и ты даже поцеловал меня. Помнишь? И честно, Стив, было хорошо.  
Стив опускает глаза в пол, тоже не сдержав улыбку.  
– Но если ты передумал, пожалуйста, скажи об этом Тони сам, – Баки проводит живой рукой по волосам, убирая пряди со лба, потом поворачивается к двери. – И не тяни с этим, потому что неделя без секса – это тяжело, – бросает он через плечо.  
– Ничего, переживу, – фыркает Стив.  
– Ты – может быть, а я – нет, – Баки оборачивается, в глазах ни смешинки. – Тони считает, что наша постель теперь для троих, и терпеливо ждет. Не очень похоже на него, правда? Не тяни, Стив.  
И выходит, оставив его растерянно стоять посреди конференц-зала.  
Коридор, ведущий в спальню Тони, пуст, и шагая по нему, Стив молится, чтобы так и было. Он предполагает, что их отношения не секрет для обитателей Башни, но видеть подтверждение во взглядах не хочется.  
Стив стоит у двери около минуты, не решаясь постучать, пока дверь не распахивается сама. Тони втягивает его за руку в спальню, выдохнув что-то похожее на «наконец-то», и пинком захлопывает дверь. В комнате, кроме них, никого. Стив привлекает Тони к себе и крепко обнимает. Тот трется щекой о щеку, обжигает дыханием шею, впивается в губы. Запускает прохладные ладони под футболку, гладит по груди. Его волосы влажные и пахнут шампунем – знакомый запах вышибает из головы Стива все слова, которые он приготовил по пути сюда.  
– Я хотел поговорить, – начинает Стив, совершенно не понимая, чем продолжит.  
– У тебя в последние дни было столько возможностей поговорить и не только, что я уже решил – тебе нечего мне сказать, – тихо смеется Тони. Голос ломается, и Стиву становится немного легче от того, что не один он тут в панике.  
– Я не был уверен, что все еще нужен, – Стив всегда говорит правду, даже если она не слишком приятная. – Вы очень близки, – это вопрос, но почему-то звучит как утверждение, и он добавляет: – Я наблюдал, как вы работаете в паре – словно один человек.  
Тони отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза, но замок рук на шее не размыкает.  
– Разве не так мы всегда работали с тобой? – спрашивает он, нахмурившись. – Никаких чудес – всего лишь внимательность. Где бы мы сейчас были, если бы я ревновал тебя всякий раз, когда видел вашу слаженную работу с Баки? Вы даже ходите и говорите синхронно.  
Стив удивленно моргает, понимая вдруг, что Тони прав. И с облегчением смеется.  
– И знаешь, ты ему нравишься, – говорит Тони. – Я не стану выбирать, слышишь?  
Стив вздыхает, прижимая Тони крепче. Тот натянут как струна – едва не звенит в руках – в ожидании ответа.  
– Ты правда считаешь, что к такому можно привыкнуть?  
– Извини, я не оставил тебе выбора, – усмехается Тони, но не очень-то весело. – Зато когда я умру, ты будешь не один. Я включу вас обоих в завещание – улетите жить на острова.  
– Не болтай ерунды.  
– Ты знаешь, как заткнуть меня, – хмыкает Тони, и Стив целует его.  
Пальцы привычно находят застежку брюк, ладони скользят по пояснице и ниже, стаскивая брюки на бедра.  
– Вы же не начали вечеринку без меня? – из ванной выходит Баки в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. Склоняет голову набок, шутливо присвистывает, глядя на представшую перед ним картину. Встает у Тони за спиной, сдергивает его брюки на пол. Кладет свои ладони поверх рук Стива, заставив сжать сильнее. Тони шумно втягивает воздух, но расслабляется, едва Баки начинает целовать его плечи и шею. Стиву снова неловко, он пытается отступить, но Баки ловит его за руку, притягивая обратно. Тони поворачивается к нему и обнимает за шею. Коротко целует, пропускает темные пряди между пальцев, а затем отступает, недвусмысленно повернув его лицо к Стиву.  
Их поцелуй поначалу неуклюжий, поскольку Стив не уверен, что готов к такому – это же Баки. Но в конце концов он сдается, Баки языком ныряет в его рот, прикусывает губы, заставляя чаще дышать. На секунду отстраняется, сдергивая с него футболку, и его место снова занимает Тони. Его поцелуй мягче и медленнее.  
– Я рад, что ты здесь, – произносит за спиной Баки, вжимается, обнимая их обоих, обжигает горячей кожей поясницу. Его руки на бедрах Стива – контраст тепла и холода, от которого по телу бегут мурашки и ноет в паху. Стив пытается высвободиться из кольца рук, но Тони удерживает его на месте.  
– Ты привыкнешь, – выдыхает он в губы и скользит ладонями по груди. Склоняется, прижавшись губами к тонкой коже на ребрах, проводит языком, дует на влажную дорожку. Баки обнимает поперек груди, не давая пошевелиться, пока Тони вылизывает ему живот и возится с застежкой на джинсах. Сдернув их вниз, он проводит пальцами по стволу вдоль темнеющей вены, оборачивает ладонью и легонько дует. Стив вздрагивает, прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Тони подхватывает языком каплю смазки, стекающую по головке. Баки прижимается губами к затылку Стива, горячо выдыхает в короткие волосы, чувствительно прикусывает кожу на шее и старательно зализывает укус.  
Стив давится вздохом, когда его член окутывает влажное тепло. Тони щекочет языком под головкой, втягивает, плотно обхватывая всю длину. Стив с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться.  
– Не торопись, успеешь, – выдыхает в ухо Баки и обводит языком ушную раковину. Стив снова вздрагивает. – Да ты настоящее землетрясение.  
Тони беззвучно смеется, и вибрация в его горле прошивает током, заставив в очередной раз задрожать. Тони снова смеется, а Стив думает, что это замкнутый круг, который сведет его с ума.  
Баки скользит рукой вверх, нажимает на подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову для поцелуя. На этот раз тоже выходит жестче, чем с Тони, но неловкости уже нет. Баки изучает языком его рот, неторопливо и уверенно, и впервые мысль о том, что у них может получиться, не кажется абсурдной.  
– Ты не против? – разрывая поцелуй, спрашивает Баки. Он напоказ облизывает палец и, огладив поясницу, проникает в ложбинку между ягодиц, давит пальцем на сжатый вход.  
Стив сглатывает и успевает только охнуть, в этот момент Тони выпускает его член изо рта, широко лижет по всей длине и, сжав в ладони, чуть хрипло заявляет:  
– В пределах этой комнаты никто никогда не против чего-либо, – потом поднимает взгляд и, судя по всему, увидев что-то в их лицах, добавляет: – Это относится только к сексу.  
Он поднимается, тянет Стива за руку, направляясь к кровати. Тепло справа и холод слева касаются бедер, подталкивая вперед. Тони ложится на спину, привлекает к себе Стива, ныряет языком в рот. Стив слышит позади шелест фольги и чувствует, как внутрь проникают скользкие пальцы. Приглушенно стонет от пронизавшего его ощущения, но Тони не позволяет отстраниться. Справа от них прогибается матрас, Баки прижимается горячим пахом к бедру Стива, склоняется над Тони и мажет языком по влажным от поцелуя губам. Обнимает Стива за поясницу, переворачивает на бок. Они с Тони склоняются над ним вдвоем.  
– Все хорошо? – спрашивает Тони с легким беспокойством во взгляде. Стив вряд ли способен сейчас оценить выражение своего лица, но возбуждение, разжигаемое прикосновениями и движением пальцев внутри, уже подталкивает к краю, и он просто выдыхает:  
– Господи, можно немножко скорее?  
Тони смеется, ложится лицом к Стиву, оглаживает его зад. Забрасывает ногу Стива себе на бедро и прижимается к губам. Дает секунду на резкий вдох, когда Баки входит, проникая сразу глубоко и болезненно, и снова целует. Стив пытается сдержать стон, но это невозможно, и он сдается в конце концов – прогибается в спине и старательно расслабляется. Баки обнимает поперек груди, помогая удержать равновесие и не позволяя завалиться на Тони. Его толчки учащаются, но боли больше нет – остался только жар, постепенно заполняющий живот и бедра. Тони подтягивает его ногу выше, сильнее раскрывая для Баки, придвигается вплотную, обхватывает их члены ладонью, скользит рукой вверх и вниз. Их дыхание смешивается, поцелуи теряют нежность – остаются только короткие жадные прикосновения. Баки движется как машина, но рука его приятно щекочет грудь Стива, выводя какие-то рисунки, а губы время от времени невесомо касаются спины и плеч, добавляя по капле к уже переполненной чаше удовольствия Стива.  
Тони чуть сильнее сжимает ладонь, выдает емкое ругательство, и Стив на секунду слепнет от затопивших его сладких острых ощущений. Когда зрение возвращается, перед глазами все еще цветные пятна. Баки крепко сжимает его предплечье металлическими пальцами, утыкается мокрым лбом между лопаток и тяжело хрипло дышит.  
Душ Баки хочет принимать втроем. Тони ворчит, что они не поместятся в кабинке, а Стив, усмехнувшись, просто уходит в ванную первым. Его ожидаемо догоняют, и эта идея явно принадлежит не Тони, потому что он недоволен и начинает язвить.  
Баки приподнимает брови, многозначительно смотрит на Стива, и они синхронно заталкивают Тони в душ, а затем втискиваются следом. Немного тесновато, но двигаться можно, потому, пустив воду, они в четыре руки моют Тони, который отбивается и злится, но, зажатый между их телами, в итоге сдается и даже отвечает на поцелуи.  
– Я не буду спать посередине, – заявляет он, наблюдая за тем, как Стив перестилает простыни.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Баки.  
– Твоя постель – тебе и выбирать, – добавляет Стив.  
Он смотрит на Баки и по легкой улыбке понимает: тот уже знает, насколько Тони важно внимание, а также то, что порой страх его потерять порождает в нем самые невероятные противоречия. И все же – никто не любит быть третьим лишним.  
Тони ложится на правую сторону, но стоит Баки и Стиву начать негромкий разговор, как перебирается через Баки и устраивается посередине.  
На недоуменные взгляды отвечает коротко:  
– Пока не закажу кровать пошире, не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас столкнул меня во сне на пол. Не то чтобы мне не нравилось проводить время с двумя такими симпатичными малышками, – ухмыляется он и хлопает их одновременно по груди, – но все же рисковать не хочу.  
Он засыпает, согретый с двух сторон, еще до того, как они заканчивают разговор, и Стиву совсем не кажется, что кто-то из них тут лишний.


End file.
